My Wings of Freedom
by AppleKittyKat
Summary: Morgiana always loved Alibaba deeply ever since he freed her. However, she has no way of exppressing her gratitude and feelings for the blonde prince who took away her chains and gave her her wings of freedom. Morgiana x Alibaba
1. Chapter 1

**Yoooooooo! I've just finished the anime Magi and am currently reading the manga, i must say, it is a very well built anime/manga as i got addicted from the first episode! It's currently my all time favorite! even beating HETALIA! and i love Hetalia ALOT. Magi has changed everything! OMEHGEZZLES IM FANGIRLING SORRY GOMEN MINNA!**

**Well, I LOVE the couple Alibaba and Morgiana! I've shipped them since the first episodes! When they first met, Alibaba originally thought that Morgiana was very cute and thinks so till now. He was the one who officially released her from slavery, causing her to be very grateful and loyal towards him. Unlike others, Alibaba does not fear Morgiana's strength but instead admires it, also occasionally making jokes about it. He also seems to have a good grasp on her personality; even when he makes fun of her, he knows that she will not hurt him and is usually right. He is usually clueless on her feelings when he starts on other girls, causing her to puff her cheeks and stomp the ground angrily, giving a clue that Morgiana has special feelings for him. Although he is oblivious to her feelings, he is shown to care deeply for her. When Morgiana was heavily injured, Alibaba is shown to be desperate, carrying her and even crying for fear that she'll die. Morgiana sees Alibaba as her patron and is very grateful and loyal toward him because he released her from slavery. She usually tries to help him as much as she can even if it means doing something against his will, like carrying him like a princess. She understands him pretty well. She is shown to have romantic feelings for him, as she always smiles and blushes at his compliments or is jealous when he flatters other girls, during the festival, Alibaba told her she looked beautiful and she thought to herself, why am i feeling so happy? what is tis feeling... I feel so energized and happy... then you jumped up on the stage and started dancing! DANCING HER HEAD OFFF! then Alibaba waz liek MORG-CHAN YOU LOOK GORGEOUS which made her happier and her focus point was on him the whole time~ :3**

**HEY U GUYS READING THIS?! IMMA GIVE U A POP QUIZ! LOLLL**

* * *

_The pale and skinny fanalis girl crouched in a corner. Her strawberry hair falling over her face. Her long eyelashes covered in tears. her ruby eyes trying to stay strong. The dark haired man moved closer._

_"What's wrong Morgiana? If you don't listen to me...I'll have to punish you again! Didn't i raise you to be a good slave?"_

_The man took out a whip. Morgiana cowered as she waited for the pain..._

* * *

"Morgiana!"

"Morg-chan!"

_Ugh...Alibaba...? Aladdin...?_

"MORGIANA WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

_Alibaba's voice sounds hoarse...is he...crying?_

Her ruby eyes flashed open. Blaring and filled with life.

"M-Morgiana..." The blonde prince stared at her. His golden eyes filled with tears.

"Morg-chan! What happened?! You started screaming and crying and then and then...your heart beat stopped..." The small light blue haired Magi whimpered and rubbed his big blue eyes.

"My heart...?" Morgiana looked down at her small hands covered in sweat. She tried to hoist herself up but flinched in pain as she remembered that she fainted during their fight with Al-Thamen. Her bloody bandages made it hard for her to move.

"Mor...Morgiana...I thought...I thought..." The blonde prince began. Morgiana cut his sentence off as she put her hand on his head.

"I won't die so easily," she smiled "After all, I promised you and Aladdin I would go on many adventures with you guys.

Aladdin made a troll face. "Alibaba-kun was most worried about you~!" exclaimed the little child waving his arms wildly. "He kept crying and holding your hand and whispering your name!"

"O-OY! ALADDIN!" Alibaba shrieked, "YOU DID THE SAME BAKA! I WAS JUST WORRIED!" His usually pale face was dyed pink.

"Is that so? Then why is the rukh (life force) around so pink? Aren't you a little TOO happy?" Aladdin smirked. "Geheheheheheee~"

Morgiana laughed as Alibaba chased Aladdin around the room and pounced on the kid.

"ALIBABA! YOU'RE TOO FAT! GET OFF OF ME! MORGIANA! HE'S BULLYING ME~~" Aladdin pouted.

Morgiana smiled. Her days as a slave were over. She was free now. Her chains were gone. She could run free.

* * *

_**That Aladdin... **_**Alibaba thought, ****_he should stop teasing me! I would never like Morgiana that way! She's just a friend! right...? _****Alibaba's face turned to one of shock as he realized he was doubting what he just said. ****_N-No. Baka. Don't think like that. She IS pretty cute though. ARGH STOP IT ALIBABA!_**

**"Alibaba?" Morgiana looked at him with her beautiful red eyes filled with worry. "Your face is red. Are you sick? Fever? That's not good..."**

**"Ah uh Morgiana! It's not a fever I'm just fine! I just feel kind of dizzy..." He looked away trying to hide his embarassed face.**

**The female fanalis twisted his head around. **

**"OW! HEY WHAT WA-"**

**Morgiana put her forehead up against his. **

**"...what you doing."**

**"Isn't this how you check temperature?" Her beautiful face filled with confusion. Alibaba blushed and put his hand on her face.**

**"Yeah but you're kinda too clo-"**

**BOOM. The door blasted open as a stunned and confused Aladdin stood at the door.**

**"..." Aladdin's blue eyes narrowed and he glared at Alibaba in shame.**

**"NO! ALADDIN THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"**

**"..."**

**"Ah. Aladdin, i was just checking his temperature." Morgiana smiled happily as Aladdin's face brightened up.**

**Geez.. Alibaba thought as Aladdin jumped on Morgiana's lap.****_ Everything gets weird when she's around...not that i don't like it...?_**

* * *

"Good job for today Morgiana." Masrur looked at his fellow fanalis tribe member with kind brotherly affection.

"Thank you nii-san!" Morgiana has begun thinking of Masrur as her brother due to the fact that he is the only other fanalis she has seen.

"Oh and," Masrur crouched lower. "How is it going...with Alibaba-san?"

Morgiana's face turned hot. "Umm it's okay i guess...but he always flirts with other girls...he never looks at me only..."

Masrur's face turned serious. (well it's always serious but yeah) "It's alright Morgiana. He'll notice you soon."

Morgiana's face brightened.

a few days later...

"Tonight we will feast!" Sindria's purple haired king shouted.

"ALL HAIL SINBAD!" The citizens shouted.

"SUGOUI..." Alibaba looked at the crowd as his jaw dropped. Morgiana giggled.

"Alibaba-kun! Close your mouth your embarrassing King Sinbad!" Sharkkan chuckled. his white hair gleaming under the moonlight and his tan skin glowing.

Yamuraiha giggled, her turquoise hair reflecting off of Sharkkan's white hair, her pale skin contrasting with his tan skin.

"You look beautiful today," Sharkkan chuckled flirting with Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha looked away. "Yo-you to..." Everyone knew how big of a crush she had on Sharkkan but only a few people knew that Sharkkan felt the same.

"So uh...you. me. festival. dance?" Sharkkan stuttered. Yamu's teal eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"So...no?" The white haired man's green eyes saddened.

"...I never said no..." Yamu looked away blushing furiously.

"EH?" Sharkkan stared blankly. "REALY?! YAHOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAH! SENPAI! WAY TO GO! YOU GOT THE GIRL!" Alibaba slapped his sword teacher's back.

"YOU DA MANNNN" Sinbad shouted.

"SCORE~" Aladdin chuckled happily, waving his little arms about.

"G-GUYS!" Yamu shrieked. Aladdin laughed at his magic teacher.

_Wow...I wish me and Alibaba could be like that..._ Morgiana thought.

"Minna, Let's all change and have fun!" Sinbad smiled.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Morgiana stepped out of the changing room. Her simple but revealing white dress dangling, her hair decorated with mutliple colors. She looked over to Alibaba, he was still wearing his plain clothes.

"Ah. Hi there pretty nee-chan~" Aladdin cheered.

"Wow you're gorgeous...what's your name?" Alibaba exclaimed.

Morgiana took off her mask. "Don't you recognize me...?"

Alibaba stared in shock a he examined her body. The beautiful white cloth dangling from her pale smooth skin, the moonlight making her eyes shine, her eyelashes giving off a mysterious beauty.

Alibaba's eyes widened. "Mor...Mor...Morgiana...?"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE~! REMEMBER I WILL GIVE A POP QUIZ! WINNER GETS A FANFIC WRITTEN ABOUT THEIR FAVORITE ANIME COUPLE~!**

**BYEEEE DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND TheLostHope's FANFICS! (THIS MEAN YOU NALU FANS!)**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEE BAIIIIII**


	2. Happiness

**Sorry I haven't updated so fast... I tend to get writer's block XP**

**I have to write out the story in my notebook before I type xD**

**Well here you go!~**

* * *

**"Mor-Morgiana..." Alibaba stared at Morgiana with a stunned face. His golden eyes looking first at her beautifully decorated hair, then her beautiful ruby eyes. His eyes moved down and stared at Morgiana's soft pink lips. He caught himself before it traveled any further down. ****_Oh my god...she's so beautiful..._**

**"...Do I look bad?" Morgiana questioned, her eyes filled with worry, burning into Alibaba's eyes. Alibaba looked away. ****_C'mon...say it... He took a deep breath._**

**"No...not at all...you...you look...beautiful..." Alibaba looked at her with embarrassed eyes and pink cheeks. He quickly looked down at the ground, glanced at Morgiana quickly, then looked back down.**

**"..." Morgiana's cheeks started burning.**

**"Heheeee~" Aladdin giggled, "You guys are so cute! "**

**"Oy..." Alibaba sighed.**

**"..I..I feel happy..."**

**"Eh?" Alibaba turned around to face a blushing Morgiana. "You feel...happy?"**

**"Yeah...like...I feel...I have so much energy...all of a sudden..."**

**Morgiana pivoted on her feet and ran up onto the festival's dance stage. Her beautiful legs pumping with energy.**

**"EH?!" Alibaba was about to run after her but Aladdin stopped him. ****_What is she doing?_**

* * *

Morgiana's agile feet danced on the stage, her gorgeous legs spinning and jumping around, she danced like she could never dance again. Sweat trickled down her waist and cheeks, Her eyes shining and filled with energy. _I-I'm so happy! Why? What is this feeling?_

She did a 360 and every went in slow motion as she slowly turned to face the crowd...the world seemed to stop and freeze as her eyes focused and zoomed in on Alibaba's golden eyes and blonde hair, his face in a big grin and staring at her with sparkling eyes. _Oh my god..I feel..so...HYPER!_

"MORGIANA! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Alibaba shouted in the crowd.

"ALIBABA-KUN!" Morgiana screamed as she spun around and around, the flower petals in the trees spinning with her.

Sinbad smiled as he watched them. His face full of pride.

Morgiana laughed and spun_...I wish...we could always be like this..._ Her eyes widened in surprise as the world started to spin as well and darkness took over, the last thing she heard was Alibaba screaming her name.

* * *

**"Morgiana!" Alibaba's eyes widened in shock. "MORGIANA!" He screamed.**

**"Mor-chan!" Aladdin's round blue eyes widened in fear. He ran over to Morgiana on his small feet, his braid swishing in the air. He kept running until he collided into Sinbad.**

**"Stay back. We will handle this." Sinbad's gold eyes bore deep into Aladdin's, his exppression serious and grim. Alibaba came running,**

**"Morgiana! Morgiana!" He dropped to his knees in front of sinbad, panting and sweating, "I KNEW SHE WASN'T IN THE RIGHT CONDITION! ...I knew it...and yet...I never even thought if..." Sinbad grabbed Alibaba's hand.**

**"Alibaba! You mustn't push yourself like this! We can handle it, she'll be fine, we'll bring her in and have Yamu fix her up a bit an-"**

**"Alibaba..." Aladdin stared with sad eyes. "We can wait for her in our room."**

**"...Okay." He looked down. Aladdin's tiny hands took Alibaba's hands and guided him to their room.**

* * *

Morgiana's eyes opened as she stared at the gold ceiling. _Gold?_ She jumped up and stared at her surroundings, gold chairs, gold doors, gold walls, gold book, gold shelves...gold everything... Everything is made of gold_...is this the golden room Aladdin spoke of?_ She started walking around the room, her reflection reflecting off of everything, she touched the smooth gold furniture. Am I dead? I wonder what Alibaba-kun and Aladdin are doing right now maybe ther- BOOM. A larger explosion cut off Morgiana's thoughts, the floor shaking and the pillars shifting. Morgiana fell down and her eyes widened. A giant blue head was in front of her with little white jelly-like creatures surrounding it. Just as the head opened it's eyes, Morgiana gasped,

"...Ugo?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRR DUN DUN. okay sorry that was bad. no cliff hanger. that was horrible. I'm sorry this chapter was so bad thank you for reading! I'll try to update ASAP! love u guys! remember to Review!**

**Go check out:**

**TheLostHope, she is the best author i swear! She writes everything so detailed and dramatic XD (for fairy tail and Natsu x Lucy fans!)**

**jinjin1 She writes the most awesome fairy tail shiet! none of the characters are like out of character!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**If you would like a fanfic about one of your favorite couples, private message me!**


End file.
